project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascoon Line/RSE
Wurmple can be found on Routes 101, 102, 104, and in the Petalburg Woods, while Cascoon is only in Petalburg Woods. If you look at the most basic info, what can you see? A regional early game bug, with usual for that category mediocre stats and weaknesses given by the Bug/Poison typing. But how does it fare in a Nuzlocke? Dustox might not be among the strongest Pokémon available, but it's still good and fares very well in a team that can cover its weaknesses. Unlike Beautifly, it gains more bulk and can easily wall threats with Toxic/Protect. It has a useful ability in Shield Dust which blocks added effects of damaging moves, so it cannot be frozen at all, or be paralysed by Thunderbolt and variants. It has a better movepool, gaining moves like Confusion and Gust early on, and Protect, Psybeam and Silver Wind later on. It has great strengths in the early-game, with it being fully evolved early, but begins to lose strength in the mid- and late-game. Overall, this bulky bug has a great team role to play and is very fun to use. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): There's no reason for postponing the evolution, so you have a single weakness to Rock,unlike Beautifly. Each of the starters can handle Roxanne, but if need be, its Confusion can take advantage of their low special defense. * Rival (Rustboro City, optional): Treecko and Lotad will fall to your Gust. You don't have anything good against Wingull while it has Wing Attack, so do not. Torchic, Slugma, Torkoal? Fire-types, avoid. And yes, Torkoal. If you got a Torchic, May here has a Torkoal with Curse instead of a Slugma, which she has in all the later fights. Don't try. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Gust and Confusion? Double resistance to Fighting? Dustox wrecks this Gym. * Rival (Route 110): Everything with a Grass-type can be taken down with Gust. Everything with a type that doesn't defeat Bug can be taken down with Confusion. Anything else? Avoid. Combusken's Flying and Psychic weakness might seem tempting, but it is faster than you and has a STAB on your weakness. * Wally (Mauville City): Avoid this, lest Dustox be wrecked by Ralts's Confusion. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): If you have taken Psychic from the Game Corner, you can possibly take Voltorb or Electrike, but avoid the former's Rollout. Magneton walls it. Manectric is too strong for it. * Tabitha/Matt (Mt. Chimney): Fire and Dark types and you don't have Bug STAB? Dustox lacks the tools to win this fight, but a last option is to use Gust and Moonlight on the weaker members. * Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney): Same as above. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge City, Fire-type): Why would you use Dustox in this hell is something beyond my understanding. STAY AWAY. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Worried about the Slaking? You must have learnt Protect, and using the Toxic TM accessible from Fiery Path, you can Protect on the first turn,then Toxic it while the Truant turn is active, and then Protect every time it attacks on alternate turns, and pile on the damage on the Truant turns. Vigoroth is identical to, and thus as risky, as its RS counterpart. Spinda can be handled with Psychic or Psybeam. Linoone needs to be killed off quickly so it doesn't get a chance to pull off its Belly Drum sweep, and Dustox is not the 'mon for the job. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Avoid Numel, Mightyena can be dealt with, now that you have gained your main STAB, Silver Wind. As for Shelly... she has a Water-type. You have Silver Wind. * Rival (Route 119): The deal's exactly the same. Avoid the Fire-types, you can beat the rest. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Are you even thinking? Give the job to somebody else. * Rival (Lilycove City): The rival battles are just repetitive... Do exactly the same thing you did the last time. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): You can only take on the hyenas, if you're not busy, for obvious reasons. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Again, go with the hyena. Not the bat or the camel, because those will wreck you faster than you can greet them. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Matt actually doesn't have a Water-type. He has on the other hand: Golbat which you should avoid and a Mightyena with no offensive moves. Have fun with the latter, but have status healing items ready. Especially the Yellow Flute. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): It would be a good matchup for you using Silver Wind, but the problem is that Solrock, Claydol and Lunatone have Flamethrower, AncientPower and Psychic respectively. Also, Xatu only takes neutral damage from Bug. Because it's a double battle, they're well prepared for bugs. You want them down before they can wreck your team, so don't be overconfident and let something bulkier handle the fight. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Let something else handle it. Like a Water-type with an Ice move. You won't really get a safe matchup there. Steven's AI has a tendency to open with the dual screens, but better not tempt fate. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena goes down to Silver Wind. Sharpedo also should, but make sure you can outspeed or it will dent your health quite some. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Avoid Crobat, wreck the rest. The Water-types have no Water moves, isn't it just funny? Archie's Sharpedo doesn't even have Crunch, only Slash, though be careful of crits if you're afraid to be outsped (which is a real risk). * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Sealeo and Kingdra have Ice moves (Sealeo has Aurora Beam, Kingdra has Ice Beam). Watch out for them and just stomp the rest flat with your stubby bug limbs. I hope you used a PP Up on Giga Drain or have some PP restoratives, as if you decide to battle the aces with your Dustox, it will take a while. But it shouldn't run any risk of Freezing, due to Shield Dust. * Wally (Victory Road): Delcatty and Roselia? Have fun. Altaria, Magneton and Gardevoir? No. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Everything except for Absol should be no problem. Watch out for the last one, it has Aerial Ace and also Rock Slide. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Her ace Dusclops has Rock Slide and one of her Banette has Psychic. If you got yourself Shadow Ball, the rest shouldn't cause too many problems. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): It is viable here, due to it having a high Special Defense and no weakness against Ice.You can use Giga Drain on the 2 Sealeos and Walrein. However, the Hail can wear you thin. The best part is that it cannot be frozen due to Shield Dust. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): You lack proper moves to deal with the Dragons, unfortunately. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Water-types, Water-types everywhere. But there are some problems with it. Wailord has more HP than the EU regulations allow and you might not take it down in one hit - leave it to someone who hits hard. You should have Psychic for Tentacruel, but if you don't knock that specially defensive jelly in one hit, it might hit. Whiscash is Water/Ground, you'd have to have a really bad luck here. Ludicolo should fall to Aerial Aces, heal all the damage it'll do with Surf. Gyarados has a double weakness to Electric, why aren't you exploiting it yet? Milotic is too bulky but Dustox is bulky too, and can Toxic stall. * Post-Game: Not much for your Dustox to do here. Steven is just like in his champion battle in the first two Hoenn games. Let your bug go stall things somewhere else, by this point it already should have done a good job. }} Moves When you evolve, you'll have Harden from the Cascoon stage and if you caught the gamble bug, Tackle, String Shot, and Poison Sting - typical early bug stuff that just holds the space for later moves. And indeed, immediately upon evolving at level 10 you get Confusion, and at level 13 Gust which are the main moves required for Brawly. Protect at 17 is essential if you want to Toxic Stall and very important for Norman. Moonlight at level 20 is is useful for stalling - just remember that its strength depends on the weather. Psybeam at level 24 is an obvious upgrade over Confusion, and let's face it, with Dustox's shallow movepool you definitely want those things. Level 27 gives you Whirlwind, useless unless you like using elaborate strategies. At level 31, it learns Light Screen, useful for complementing its better defensive stat. Level 34 gives you your only primary STAB move - Silver Wind. Starting from level 38 you don't have to worry about your level-up moves, as Dustox gets the last one - Toxic. A bit redundant, since the Toxic TM is available much earlier. You don't get many TM moves, but the ones acquired will suffice. Giga Drain should be considered if you're in need of Grass coverage against Hoenn's innumerable Water Types. An obvious choice is Psychic, the last upgrade over Psybeam and available early on in Mauville. You might consider Aerial Ace as an improvement over Gust and a way to deal with some pesky evasionhax users. Speaking of physical moves you might want, there's Return or Secret Power, but as Normal moves they don't bring anything new to the coverage, which you want with your already shallow movepool. Shadow Ball is an interesting option, unless you prefer to let your designated physical attacker or Ghost-type carry that gun. And there is Sludge Bomb, its secondary STAB move, available in Dewford after beating Norman. Be warned though, all of these moves run off its bad attacking stats. In the support moves department it gains Toxic before Norman, useful for Toxic stalling threats, and can take down Norman's Slaking handily. It also learns Protect, so if you missed Protect or forgotten it, you can get it back. Recommended moveset: Giga Drain / Psychic / Toxic, Silver Wind, Aerial Ace / Shadow Ball / Sludge Bomb, Protect (if running Toxic) or any one of the options given. '' Other Wurmple's stats Cascoon's stats Dustox's stats * '''What Nature do I want?' It depends on what do you want to run. if you want it to be a Staller, any Nature that increases Sp.Defense or Defense is appreciated. However, it can still attack well enough, and any nature that boosts its Attack stats will be best if you want it be an attacker as both its STABs are physical. But it gains good Special moves too, so that is also an option. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? At level 10, obviously. * How good is the Silcoon line in a Nuzlocke? It's resilient. It can tank hits reliably and still hit back. It has mediocre attacking that's but a good variety of moves and Toxic is its greatest asset. It is useful for taking down Pokemon you don't have a reliable counter against or a bulky Pokemon.It is a great Pokemon for the early-game due to its fully evolved stats, but its performance drops after the early-game. It might now last long after the early-game, but with the right player, it can function incredibly well in the team. Wurmple's and Silcoon's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, Rock * Resistances: Ground, Grass, Fighting * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ghost, Steel, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Electric, Ice Beautifly's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Rock * Resistances: Bug, Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25), Posion * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Ice, Ghost, Steel, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Electric, Ground Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:To be reviewed